


Something New

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time Topping, Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: Otabek asks Yuri to top for the first time (who reluctantly agrees) and he ends up enjoying it more than he thought he would.





	

Otabek liked to try new things and usually Yuri was thankful for it. Their sex life was never boring because Otabek always made a point to try new things and since the beginning of their sexual relationship, he’d always told Yuri to never be afraid of asking for things he’d think he’d like. He’d always encouraged Yuri’s confidence in the bedroom, drilled it into his head from the beginning that Beka was a beautifully open person and that he’d never have to worry about being laughed at for asking to try something. It had made them grow as a couple, brought them closer together and made sex in general more enjoyable for the both of them. They knew each others bodies now, knew every inch of their partners skin, and Yuri was doubtful that Beka would ever be able to offer up an idea that he wouldn’t go along with.

Until now.

Yuri loved anal play. He loved having something inside of him or having Beka’s tongue at his rim, and since the beginning of their relationship, this was the only thing that didn’t change. Yuri liked bottoming. He could be a power-bottom, a sub, a dom, it didn’t matter to him and often was decided from the mood both of them would be in that day, but Yuri always preferred sexual acts that included his ass. Beka had seemed to have enjoyed it, too, which is why he was so shocked when Beka had asked to bottom one evening, in the midst of a heavy make-out session.

“You can’t be serious.” Yuri breathed as he pulled back, his lips wet with spit and swollen from the little nips Beka had been giving him. Beka looked up at him, his big brown eyes focusing on the Russian’s as he ran his hands up and down Yuri’s bare back.

“Why not?” Beka voice was laced with obvious disappointment that made Yuri’s hear sink slightly. Yuri got off of Beka’s lap and lay down beside him, pressing his face into his neck. Beka wrapped his arms around him. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Yuri thought for a moment. _Does it make me uncomfortable? Beka always did everything I had asked…_ He nuzzled against Beka’s neck, pressing his lips to the skin but not kissing. _This is something Beka wants, and I should be nice enough to even consider the idea._ “I don’t think it makes me uncomfortable. I think… I think it’s just a little, ya know.” _Scary._

“It’s because it’s new?” Beka asked, his voice soft and low, but a small twinge of hope behind his word. Yuri nodded. “You know you don’t have to be afraid to say no, right? I’ve always encouraged you to try new things, but that also doesn’t mean you have to push yourself, Yura.” The long strokes up and down reassured Yuri.

“I think I’d like to try. I can’t promise it’ll be very good or that I’ll like it but I’ll try. For you.” _And you better fucking like it_. Beka let out a soft laugh, bouncing Yuri’s head where it rested on his chest and making Yuri smile and sit up to look down over Otabek. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, only lingering slightly before he pulled back. “So, how are we doing this?” He whispered, beginning to trail soft kisses down his throat.

Yuri had been fucked more than enough times to know how it worked. It always began with kissing and then hastily moved forward until they both started using their hands and mouths to work each other up, grinding no longer being enough. Yuri moaned softly, his head tipping back as Otabek fisted his hair with one hand, the other kneading and gripping tightly at his ass as Yuri ground down against his cock through their boxers. Otabek’s hand finally slips out of Yuri hair and grasps tightly at the back of his neck, pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

“Wanna’ eat you out.” Otabek pants against Yuri’s lips. Yuri pulls back, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“I thought you wanted to bottom?” Yuri’s voice is already breathless, but he can hardly resist when Otabek pulls him back down for another kiss.

“I want to rim you while you stretch me open.” _Oh god._ Yuri’s whole body shuddered, his cock jumping at the idea. He wet his lips, taking a moment to calm himself down before he reached for the lube and placed it on the bed beside Otabek’s hip.

“How did you want me to…” Yuri asked, his voice shaking from excitement and nervousness. I want to make this good for Beka. Otabek flashed Yuri a small smile, calming him down a little.

“Come sit on my face.”

Yuri had never liked that term, it had made him cringe more times that he could count, but _the way Beka said it? Holy shit._ It made Yuri’s breath catch in his throat and a small whine fall from his lips, completely against his will. He moved up to the head of their bed on his knees and then turned, looking down Beka’s flushed body, before up again to his face. Yuri took a deep breath before lifting one of his legs and planting his knee on the other side of Beka’s head, giving him complete access to his hole. Slowly, Yuri bent forward until his hands met the mattress on either side of Beka’s hips, then he shifted his weight to his left arm, now having the right hand free to stroke Otabek’s cock.

“Such a pretty hole.” Beka said softly, his hands now running up Yuri’s thighs to grip at the plush flesh of his backside, kneading the skin there for a moment before one of his hands grasped Yuri’s hip tightly, pulling him back onto Otabek’s face. Otabek started with a delicate kiss, something he’d always done, but the second Beka’s lips left Yuri’s hole, his tongue was there instead, teasing small circles around his rim. Yuri dipped his head quickly, taking Otabek’s cock into his mouth and sucking hard at the tip, his moans disappearing around it. Otabek pulled back from Yuri’s ass and let his head fall against the pillow, rocking up into Yuri’s mouth as he groaned. Yuri pulled off his cock to speak.

“Aren’t you supposed to be eating my ass?” Yuri asked, his voice teasing and low, his accent thicker than ever. He leant back down to lick a long stripe from Beka’s tip all the way to his balls, watching him spread his legs apart.

“Are you supposed to be stretching me?” Beka shot back, a small (and infectious) chuckle leaving his lips as he peppered kisses against Yuri’s thigh. Otabek shifted beneath Yuri’s body, moving up the bed ever so slightly so he could properly get his mouth on him. Yuri’s back arched involuntarily, Beka’s hot tongue finally giving him what he wanted and licking against his hole in hard, wet stripes. Otabek his nails dig in where one of his hands still gripped onto Yuri’s ass, the other tapping his hip to bring him back to reality. With a breathy whine, Yuri finally reached for the lube and covered his fingers, snapping the lid shut and tossing it back onto the bed.

Yuri started slow, rubbing at Otabek’s balls before he let his fingers slip down to his perineum, rubbing slowly at the sensitive spot. Beka was licking into him at a steady pace, the hand on his ass still gripping at him tightly and making the skin tingle where his nails had dug into him. Yuri felt Beka’s shaky moan before he heard it, Otabek’s mouth practically vibrating against his rim and making his own breath stutter from the sensation.

The tiny circles that Yuri had been drawing against Otabek’s perineum slowly began to dip lower, the lube making it easy for Yuri’s fingertip to dip in slightly every time he completed a full circle. Otabek’s hips responded eagerly while his mouth was busy, and Yuri took it as a sign to slowly slip one of his fingers inside, pushing through the tense ring of muscle without much resistance. Otabek practically growled at the intrusion, steadily pushing his own hips down on Yuri’s finger and rocking slightly, his own tongue pushing deeper into Yuri, making the Russian moan and shudder, his hips rocking back in a similar fashion to Beka’s. Yuri’s breath was coming thick and heavy already, moans and high-pitched moans breaking out between every pant. _How in the fuck am I going to be able to fuck him after this? I feel like I could come now._

Yuri let Otabek set the pace, following his hips movements with a hard press of his finger. Each of Beka’s moans only encouraged Yuri to push himself back against Otabek’s tongue, his thoughts slowly becoming less and less coherent with every dip and lick. Yuri slowly licked at Otabek’s cock as he pressed his second finger in, immediately going for his prostate. Otabek rocked his hips up almost erratically in small, jerky movements, his head tipping back as he groaned. The sounds he was making made Yuri’s cock twitch and he was sure that by this point he was already leaking precome. Beka’s never sounded like this before. He seems so desperate. The third and final finger went in without so much as Otabek clenching around it. Beka was relaxed and taking the fingers with a desperate rock of his hips with every thrust. “Yura, _Yura_ , I’m ready.” Yuri licked his lips, giving one more stroke to his prostate before pulling his fingers out and finally getting off of Otabek.

With shaky knees, Yuri settled himself between Otabek’s legs, watching as Beka slipped both of his legs over the top of Yuri’s spread thighs. Yuri looked down at Otabek beneath him, running his hands up his chest softly until he reached Beka’s shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed Otabek softly, a sign of his nervousness, but when he pulled back to look at his lover’s flushed face, the warm smile he was met with calmed his erratically beating heart, even if just slightly.  A small nervous laugh left Yuri’s lips as Beka reached for a condom and handed it to Yuri.

“You’re nervous.” Beka said softly, his tone warm but unconcerned. _Yeah, no fucking shit, Beka_. Yuri ran his clean hand through his hair and pushed it away from his face. He smiled softly.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just new for me and I want to make sure it’s good.” Yuri’s voice was warm and thick, his accent coming out heavily like it always did when he was turned on. Yuri finally plucked the condom from between Beka’s fingers and tore the packaging open, rolling it down onto his cock. Beka was watching with a smirk, the sight of Yuri slowly stroking his latex covered cock with his still lube-covered hand, a look of complete concentration on his face was something Beka wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon. It was the perfect mixture of cute and sexy.

When Yuri deemed himself slick enough, he looked up at Beka for further instruction, another moment when Beka couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the Russian, but Yuri seemed undeterred. Yuri wore a constant soft smile on his lips, the type he always did when they were together, and this let Otabek know that despite the nervousness, Yuri was okay. He trusted him to let him know if it was too much. Beka shifted his hips closer to Yuri’s and finally he seemed to take the hint.

_Oh fuck, this is really happening._ Yuri gripped his cock at the base and slowly pressed his tip to Otabek’s rim, his eyes never leaving the point in which they’d be joined. He took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly nudged himself forward slightly, just enough to feel the head of his cock breaching Beka’s entrance and the tight, intoxicating heat slowly slipping over his cock, something so intense and tight that he has to stop to take another shuddering breath before he can even think. Yuri’s internal monologue is going crazy, a slew of Russian and English curse words, a few even falling past his lips as he squeezes his eyes shut. _Fucking shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking Jesus Christ, fuck._ Yuri loses it even more when Otabek (who he’d forgotten at this point is even _involved_ ) wraps his legs around Yuri’s slim hips as much as he can and digs his feet into Yuri’s back, effectively pulling him forward and deeper into him.

The (fucking gorgeous) noise Otabek makes when Yuri is fully inside is pale in comparison to the one Yuri makes. Yuri practically sobs, his eyes still squeezed shut as he trembles, his hands gripping tightly onto Beka’s thighs. He looks beautiful, his blonde hair falling into his face and his abs clenched tight as he tries desperately to breathe and not get too overwhelmed from the complete bliss he’s feeling. Otabek almost feels bad, but the thick, solid heat inside of him feels overwhelmingly good, too, and the beautiful expression on Yuri’s face is worth it.

Despite the ache and mild amount of pain Otabek feels, he leans up on his elbows and wraps his arms around Yuri’s neck so he can pull him down to kiss him. Yuri’s breath is still rough and shaky, but it’s evident that he’s calming down as he sighs into Beka’s mouth and slowly unlatches his nails from Otabek’s thighs, choosing instead to press his palms flat against either side of the brunette’s ribs.

While they kiss, Otabek lets one of his hands move to Yuri’s, and the Russian gratefully accepts it, intertwining their fingers as he pulls back to press his forehead against Beka’s, finally opening his eyes to look into his lover’s. “Are you okay?” Yuri whispers, which is funny because out of the two of them, Yuri definitely looks the most affected by the situation they’re in.

“Feels good, Yura.” He whispers, shifting his hips slightly in an attempt to let Yuri know that he’s ready. Yuri’s eyelids flutter, but don’t close as Otabek rocks against him, a slow but wonderful grind slowly working him into moving his hips, too. Yuri’s breath stutters on every intake, but slowly he begins to pull back and then thrust back in, his cock grazing past Beka’s prostate on every drag. Otabek’s hand grips at the back of Yuri’s neck as the Russian speeds up, and he pulls him down into a messy, uncoordinated kiss. Their teeth click against one another’s a few times, but when Yuri angles his hips to hit Otabek’s prostate more firmly and simultaneously nips on his lower lip, Otabek begins to feel a little of what Yuri is feeling. Heat radiates through his body and his hips eagerly jump to meet Yuri’s next thrust and he listens to the choked moan that Yuri lets out, replying with one of his own. He’s already sweating, their bodies pressed so tightly together that they nearly slide against one another, but Beka only pulls him closer, craving the heat and the friction. Otabek untwines his fingers from Yuri’s and grips onto both of his wrists, one hand in each as he pulls him further down, prompting Yuri to lean on his elbows. It changes their whole position (and Yuri nearly slips out when they take a second to get comfortable), but this way, with Yuri on his knees, Yuri has more leverage and can fuck into him quicker and easier.

Yuri also notices that the change means that his cock is always stimulating Beka’s prostate and when Beka begins to clench around him, Yuri loses it. He fucks into him quicker but with more shallow thrusts, whining every time Otabek clenches around him. He knows that Beka usually lasts longer and in the back of his mind he’s also aware that Beka always lets him come first, but he can’t help it as he repeatedly sinks into the overwhelming, velvet heat around him. “Beka, _Beka, fuck,_ I’m sorry.” He whines, but Otabek only wraps his arms around him and kisses at his neck, mouthing at the sensitive skin there.

“Shh, want you to come. We can deal with me after. Come on, Yura.” Beka’s voice is slowly beginning to sound more and more shaky, but he makes no attempt to reach for his cock, instead he rocks back against Yuri and sucks at his neck.

“Beka, _fuck_.” It’s a sharp, short sound, but then he’s coming, his hips driving him forwards over and over until he shudders all over and comes into the tight latex surrounding his cock. Suddenly the once blissfully tight warmth around his cock is way too much and he’s choking on his own breath, his chest heaving. Otabek is quick to kiss him and then pull away, both of his hands resting on Yuri’s neck as he pulls their foreheads together once more.

“You need to breathe, Yura. If you don’t breathe you’ll pass out.” Yuri tries to focus on the soft in and out of his own breathing, letting his eyes slip closed as he lets himself come down from the orgasmic bliss he’d just experienced. Beka smiles at him when he sees his chest moving in a steady falling and rising fashion, and he can’t help but noticed his own leaking erection trapped between their bodies. “Are you going to help me now, Yura?” He practically slurs, his voice dark and low as he watches Yuri’s eyes creep open and a small smirk fall upon his lips.

Yuri sinks down his body without another word, effortlessly pulling out and peeling the condom from his cock, throwing it into the bin beside their bed. Yuri sinks lower and wraps his lips around Otabek’s cock, taking him to the hilt in one swift movement before pulling back up and then sinking down all over again. Yuri works quickly, his tongue flicking at the swollen head of Otabek’s cock every time he pulls up and soon enough Beka is arching his back off the bed, his hands tangled in Yuri’s blonde locks. As he gets closer, he pulls Yuri up slightly by his hair and then thrusts up into his mouth, feeling his throat contracting around him. Otabek’s eyes squeeze shut as he comes, a long and uncharacteristically loud groan slipping from his throat as Yuri swallows. Yuri slowly lets Beka’s cock fall from his mouth, careful not to overstimulate him and then crawls up the bed, practically collapsing by Otabek’s side.

For a few moments, both of them just lay in a blissful silence, the room filled with their soft breathing and the unmistakeable smell of sex surrounding them. Yuri shuffles closer until he can lean on Otabek’s shoulder, not minding the sticky sweat-slicked body being pressed to his. It should be gross, but to Yuri it isn’t.

“Was it okay?” Yuri asks softly, pressing a soft kisses to all the skin he can reach without moving too much. Beka laughs softly and turns his head to lean it against the Russian’s.

“Perfect.”


End file.
